Shinobi Dance
by puppyluv513
Summary: Summery sucks   Hinata is a girl.a 15 yearold girl who doesnt hav a boyfriend Many changes will happen around this shinobi dance will they be good or bad?


"talk"

-thought-

It was time for the winter dance for all of the teenage shinobi in The Hidden Leaf village. I am so siked about it too, because this year I will get Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun, or at least Deidara-kun to notice me. I now know that my sweet Naruto-kun will never notice me. You see I'm not part of the so called"popular" group unlike Sakura-san, Ino-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, or Sai-san.

Neji-san tells me I'm too nice and I need more backbone. Well I have backbone but I think people don't like that.

But this year's dance will be different. I'm 15 years old and all those 15 years I am the only girl in the village who does not have a boyfriend. Even my best friend Tenten has a boyfriend. Neji. This year will be different because I'm will assert myself more. And soon I will have a guy to love and care for.

Chapter 1

Day before dance

It's the day before dance and all preporations are made. I have my blackmini skirt, purple top, black jacket, and make-up ready. I'm at the mall with Tenten enjoying a nice smoothie while she goes on talking about my cousin.

"so anyway Neji is soo strong. Never once can I beat him when we spar. So have you found a date yet?" Tenten takes a sip of her blueberry smoothie.

" N-n-no and it's not that k-k-kind of dance. –oh yes it is- " I say.

"well everyone is treating it like it so….. you might as well too"

"well no I t-t-told you already there is not a s-s-single guy in the village who likes me" I sigh at that. I've been getting really sick of being single.

"why not ask choji I know he doesn't have a date?"

"that's because his girlfriend, nell, is in the h-h-h-hospital."

" well you're precious Kiba is still sinlge" Tenten coos.

"Yeah but he's a j-jock. I'm a nobody. In the s-school grouping rules that doesn't go together."

"why don't you just ask him out? I mean he's super nice to you. And he's coming over to us"

-HE'S WHAT!-

I turn my head and there he was walking toward us. Akamaru wasn't with so he must be at home.

"Wassup girls!"Kiba says pulling up a chair.

"Hey Kibs" Tenten waves. Kibs is the nickname for kiba I object it though. Kiba sounds a lot better than Kibs.

"H-h-hello K-kiba-kun" I stutter.

"So are you ladies going to the dance?" Kiba's voice just made me float away. It was so perfect.

"Yeah, Neji-kun is taking me." Tenten smiles at the thought.

"yeah I'm going with Tenten."

"Cool. Well I guess I'll see you there. Till then." And with that he got up and begins walking away.

I watch him walking away. Kiba was very strong even though his muscles didn't show it. His chest did. I saw it at Io's birthday pool party. She was the only nice popular girl to me.

"o geez. Hey hinata the skank is coming" Tenten sighs.

The sakura or the skank geez we hate her. She thinks all the guys like her. Which they do. I think. She ask out 1 random guy and he would say yes.

"Oh ha ha Tenten that was sooo funny" Sakura sarcasticly says.

"well it's true" Tenten gives a little laugh.

"At least I don't date my best friend's cousin. HA! I'm not that desperate." Mocks Sakura.

"uh…." Tenten didn't have a comeback.

"Aww is Tenten all out of comeback. Too bad I had a lot more mocking I wanted to do. So is Little Miss Silent Girl gonna stay silent again? I guess so. She has the smallest breast, Least aggressive, the weakest person in the village so why would she hide under all those clot-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!" I couldn't take anymore of her bullying. I'm not weak, I pretend to to make people feel good. I don't care if I have small breast. I hide thati'm aggressive so no one fears me. I stutter on purpose to make it believable. And I have had enough.

"Oh so the silent girl final stops stutte-"

I punch Sakura in the face. She falls on her butt and her nose begins bleeding.

"Sakura we have had enough of your bullying. You've stolen my crush on purpose, you make fun of us all the time I'm done with it!"

Sakura gets up and runs off to her group to the store across from us.

"woah Hinata you were soo cool" Tenten says.

"you know what Tenten. I'm going to quit being someone who is not me. I'm going to be the real me."

"good for you but the dance-"

"I'll party on my own."

"No you won't" says a familiar voice. I turn around and see….

Comment to u want to have talking : Sasuke. Naruto. Lee. or Shino


End file.
